You belong with me
by Uchiha.Midorii
Summary: Sai queria Ino para si, mas infelizmente, algo o impedia. Péssimo summary, vocês classificam a história...


**You belong with me**

Sai andava pelas ruas de Konoha pensando em como a guerra havia terminado. Ele ficou do lado bom, com Naurto e os outros. Danzou quase o havia matado por causa disso, mas também por causa disso ele tinha começado a conhecer bem mais sobre sua pesquisa de vida, sobre os sentimentos e laços entre as pessoas. Ino o havia ajudado muito nisso, mas mesmo assim, desde que Sasuke havia voltado, ela estava com aquela paixonite por ele de volta. Ninguém se atrevia em dizer que Sasuke estava saindo com Sakura, Ino teria um ataque de nervos que desabaria Konoha pior do que a última guerra.

-Sai! – alguém gritou atrás dele, e ele sabia bem quem era.

-Oi, Ino. – ele falou virando para trás. Ino, que estava correndo, não conseguiu parar e esbarrou no garoto. Os dois foram ao chão, rindo.

-Oi, Sai, eu estava mesmo te procurando. – ela falou entre as gargalhadas.

-Por que? – ele perguntou se levantando, ao passo que Ino fazia o mesmo.

-Eu precisava de alguém para me acompanhar no café. Eu estava com vontade de sair, tomar um café ou um chá e conversar. Não encontrei Sakura em casa, sua mãe me disse que ela tinha saído, então pensei em você.

-Vamos para o café, então... – ele falou. Passou por sua cabeça o por que de Sakura não estar em casa. Era quase óbvio que ela tinha saído com Sasuke, mas Sai não queria realmente ver Ino triste ou furiosa. A segunda opção por que ele pagaria por boa parte da fúria.

-Claro. O que estava fazendo?

-Estava apenas pensando. – ele falou. – Penso melhor enquanto caminho.

-Ah... Sabe, eu ando desconfiando que o Sasuke está saindo com alguém. – ela falou.

-É...? Por que?

-Ah, por que quase toda vez que eu o vejo ele está em locais públicos, ele não costumava fazer isso. Sem contar que toda vez que estou conversando com Sakura ou com Tenten, até com Hinata, elas desconversam quando eu falo sobre isso...

-Pode ser por outro motivo... – Sai falou.

-Não, não... Conheço as meninas, elas provavelmente não me contam por que têm medo de me magoar. – ela falou, abrindo a porta do café, o que fez tintilar um sino lá dentro e uma garçonete lhes dizer 'boa tarde'.

-Pode ser, sabe que não sei muito sobre isso. – Sai falou rindo falso, como era de costume.

-É, você realmente não é a melhor pessoa pra discutir isso, mas eu me sinto melhor em falar isso pra alguém. – ela falou.

-O que vão querer? – a garçonete perguntou.

-Eu quero um cappuccino, com adoçante, por favor. – Ino falou.

-Um chá verde. – falou Sai.

Quando a garçonete saiu o silêncio pousou na pequena mesa onde o casal estava sentado. Sai ficou observando Ino enquanto ela prestava atenção ao lado de fora do café pelo vidro grosso que os separava da calçada. O dia lá fora começara a escurecer, e não era por causa da hora. Uma chuva se aproximava. Quando Ino voltou sua atenção para dentro do estabelecimento percebeu Sai a olhando fixamente.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

-Nada, estava apenas te olhando. – Sai falou, observando que Ino havia corado levemente.

-Aqui estão seus pedidos, mais alguma coisa? – perguntou a garçonete.

-Não, por enquanto é só. – falou Sai, pegando seu copo e bebendo um gole generoso do chá que quase queimou sua língua.

Ino continuava distraída olhando para o lado de fora. Nem era por que não queria conversar, era por que a presença de Sai lhe causava umas sensações diferentes a cada vez que o via. No exato momento ela estava incrivelmente tímida ao seu olhar. Ela mesma não sabia por que, nunca fora tímida perto de garotos.

-Sai, o que acha de mim? – Ino perguntou num surto de coragem.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou.

-Fisicamente, você me acha bonita? – ela perguntou.

-É claro. – ele falou rápido demais.

-Você está falando sério ou está só me agradando? – perguntou tomando mais um gole de seu cappuccino.

-Ino você ficou com bigode... – riu Sai. Ele não sabia ser discreto. – E é claro que eu estou falando sério.

-É claro, você não sabe o que são mentirinhas sociais. – ela riu. – Então por que você acha que o Sasuke não olha pra mim?

-Acho que ele olha, apenas não te enxerga. – Sai respondeu.

-E como seria isso...?

-Ele te olha como ele olha para as outras pessoas, mas ele não te repara. – explicou.

-Talvez eu tenha que fazer alguma coisa para ele me reparar... – ela pensou alto.

-Ino você não acha melhor parar com essa...

-Não me peça pra parar de gostar de Sasuke, você sabe que é impossível.

-Talvez seja... – ele falou, se levantando e deixando dinheiro na mesa. – Eu vou indo, vai chover e eu prefiro chegar em casa antes de ficar ensopado.

-É, acho que eu vou indo, também não quero chegar em casa ensopada... – Ino falou levantando e pegando o dinheiro que Sai tinha colocado na mesa e indo até o balcão e juntando o seu dinheiro para pagar a conta.

Quando Ino olhou para trás, Sai já tinha saído. Ela voltou caminhando lentamente para casa, por isso acabou pegando um pouco de chuva, mas não foi o suficiente para se molhar muito. Entrou em seu quarto e ficou pensando no que tinha conversado com Sai mais cedo. Tomou um banho pra não pegar um resfriado e depois foi até a janela, a chuva caía forte lá fora, mas logo acabaria. Era mais uma das chuvas de verão.

Sai chegou em seu apartamento, sozinho como sempre fora, e tomou um banho. Ele passou horas pensando no que tinha conversado com Ino. Ele sabia que devia ter contado sobre Sasuke e Sakura, mas não ia conseguir. Outra pessoa teria de contar a ela. A chuva parou quando era por volta das 7 horas da noite, Sai saiu de novo, dessa vez foi direto para a casa de Naruto. O garoto que estava sendo treinado para virar hokage quando Tsunade tivesse que sair do posto, treinava o dia inteiro, só parava quando via Hinata.

-Hey, Naruto. – falou Sai entrando, já que a porta estava sempre aberta.

-Oi Sai! – falou Naruto. – Cara o que tá fazendo aqui?

-Eu queria conversar. – falou. – O que se faz quando você gosta de alguém?

-Demonstre, ué. – falou o loiro.

-E... O que eu faço se eu tenho que contar uma coisa a alguém e se eu contar essa pessoa ficar magoada?

-Cara, se é da Ino que você está falando, eu não sei o que fazer. Ela vai ficar doida se descobrir que a Sakura ganhou dela dessa vez.

-Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Siga seu coração, Sai. – falou Naruto.

-Tudo bem. – Sai falou saindo.

Enquanto Sai andava pelas ruas ainda molhadas pela chuva, ele pensava no que Naruto tinha dito. Seguir seu coração seria difícil, já que ele não sabia interpretar o que seu coração dizia. Ino era uma garota muito diferente das outras que ele conhecia, Sakura demonstrava tudo o que sentia, Hinata também. Ino parecia tentar esconder e passar por cima de seus sentimentos, exceto pelo que nutre pelo Sasuke. Sai decidiu que iria falar com Ino, sobre tudo.

-Sai! – gritou alguém.

-Oi... – ele falou virando para trás, ele viu Sakura andando até ele.

-O que está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou a garota.

-Nada de interessante, por que? – ele perguntou.

-Achei bom te encontrar, amanhã vou comemorar meu aniversário de 19 anos, o que acha de passar lá em casa?

-Claro, acho que não tenho nada pra fazer amanhã.

-Que bom... – ela falou sorrindo. – Amanhã, às 7 na minha casa.

-Vou estar lá. – Sai falou , viu Sakura correndo para o outro lado da rua e voltando até o lugar onde Sasuke a esperava, se beijaram.

Ino, depois de ficar tanto tempo em casa esperando que a chuva acabasse, saiu para pegar um ar. Ela não conseguia ficar em casa por muito tempo, cansava-se muito rápido daquele lugar monótono. Falou para o pai, que estava na sala, que ia dar uma volta e saiu. Enquanto passava pela rua mais movimentada de toda Konoha, que estava cheia de gente aproveitando que a chuva tinha se esvaído, ela viu Sai. Pensou em gritá-lo, como sempre fazia, mas ouviu outra pessoa o chamando. Ela reconheceu Sakura pelos cabelos, que ela tinha deixado crescer outra vez, e pela voz, é claro. Ela viu a melhor amiga falando alguma coisa com o garoto e depois voltar correndo para algum lugar. Ela viu então Sasuke, que abraçou a garota de lado e beijou-a. Ino ficou tão ferida com a cena que saiu correndo e voltou para casa, entrou no quarto pela janela para seu pai nem sua mãe a ver no estado que se encontrava. Ela estava chorando, mas depois de uns 10 minutos, não conseguia se lembrar por que estava tão triste.

Lembrava-se de Sakura beijando Sasuke, mas depois desses 10 minutos, ela já não via tanto problema no beijo. Seu coração e sua cabeça estavam confusos e ela adormeceu com dor de cabeça. Quando acordou no dia seguinte, com sua mãe batendo na porta, se lembrou que era aniversário de Sakura. Sua mãe a chamava para o café, ela desceu para a cozinha e conversou com os pais, depois saiu, foi até um campo de treinamento para ocupar a cabeça.

Sai acordou com o sol e saiu para treinar um pouco, tentando ocupar a cabeça. Quase não conseguiu dormir e não tinha o que fazer em casa. Quando ia saindo do campo de treinamento, ele viu Ino. Seria a chance para ele falar para ela tudo o que queria.

-Ino... – ele falou, ela estava ainda meio longe.

-Você sabia, não sabia? – ela perguntou correndo até ele. – Você sabia o tempo todo e nunca me contou...

-Eu... Como você descobriu?

-Eu vi. – ela falou. – Mas o que mais me magoou foi você não ter me contado...

-Ino, por favor, eu tinha medo que você ficasse magoada... Você gosta tanto do Sasuke...

-Eu... Não sei se gosto tanto assim dele... Mas você não teve a consideração de me contar o que estava acontecendo, Sai. Você sabe o que é uma mentirinha sicial, afinal...

-Não Ino, eu estava tentando...

-Sabe, eu me pergunto se você falou a verdade ontem... Sobre o que eu te perguntei...

-Não chore Ino, por favor... – ele falou vendo que lágrimas já caíam dos olhos da garota, que deu meia volta e foi correndo para casa.

-Droga, estraguei tudo... – Sai pensou alto sentando-se numa pedra.

A tarde chegou e Sai estava começando a pensar em não ir para a festa de Sakura. Pensou a tarde toda, mas decidiu que pela amizade ele iria, mas ficaria pouco tempo, Ino provavelmente não ia querer olhar para ele muito tempo, e respeitaria isso. Ele estava seguindo o conselho de Naruto, ele estava tentando ouvir o que seu coração dizia. Arrumou-se, colocou uma camisa de manda média preta, um jeans escuro e um sapato discreto e saiu de casa.

Quando Ino chegou na festa, ela percebeu que Sasuke e Sakura estavam separados. Eles também estavam tentando enganá-la, ela estava se sentindo traída por todos seus amigos, por que apesar de eles estarem tentando não magoá-la, eles mentiram para ela. Abraçou Sakura pelo aniversário quando a viu.

-Não vai ficar junto de Sasuke hoje? É seu aniversário, Sakura.

-Eu... Como sabe...?

-Eu vi os dois, não precisa esconder mais nada de mim. – ela sussurrou para a amiga.

-Ino. – falou Sai atrás dela.

-Sai... – ela falou.

-Sai, que bom que veio! – falou Sakura.

-Parabéns, Sakura. – falou Sai lhe entregando o presente que havia feito. Ele deu uma olhada em Ino, ela estava trajando um vestido fino azul-bebê, estava linda.

-Sakura, eu vou lá dentro falar com a sua mãe... – Ino falou saindo.

Sai ficou pela festa, falou com Naruto e Hinata, com Shikamaru e Temari. Neji e Tenten estavam dançando, ou Tenten estava dançando e Neji estava olhando feio para quem olhasse para sua namorada. Quando Ino apareceu outra vez, ele tentou falar com ela, mas ela o ignorou, ou tentou isso. Ele então falou com Sakura que voltaria para casa, ele não queria mais deixar Ino incomodada. Quando saiu da casa de Sakura, com a cabeça abaixada, a noite já caíra e as pessoas se divertiam nas lojas e restaurantes da cidade.

-Sai! – ele ouviu Ino chamando-o, olhou para trás e lá estava ela, correndo até ele.

-Oi, Ino. – ele falou desanimado.

-Eu... Queria pedir desculpas, pelo que eu te falei mais cedo.- ela falou.

-Era eu quem devia estar pedindo desculpas... – ele falou. – Você estava certa, eu não devia ter escondido uma coisa tão importante de você, mas eu ainda não sou exatamente um expert em convivência social... E eu não quero usar isso como desculpa...

-Sai, você está bom do jeito que é. – ela falou. – Eu pensei muito no que eu te falei, te chamei de mentiroso e... Me desculpe.

-Não precisa dizer nada... – ele falou e foi tomado por uma vontade imensa de colar os lábios nos da garota, mas não podia fazer isso, ou podia? Seu coração dizia que sim, então foi o que ele fez.

Sai beijou Ino, e finalmente a garota tinha entendido tudo o que a fazia pensar no amigo todos os dias, o que a fazia ter uma vontade imensa de o fazer entender tudo o que era pra entender sobre os laços entre pessoas. Ela tinha que fazê-lo entender por que queria ter um laço com ele, é claro. Entretanto, de tudo o que ela tinha ensinado, nada tinha muito a ver com o beijo que ele tinha dado nela, nunca havia falado de beijos com ele. Sai era um bom garoto, aprendia bem rápido.

Os dois voltaram para a festa juntos, e quando chegaram lá, Sakura e Sasuke estavam juntos também. Todos estavam rindo agora, os casais complicados já haviam se juntado, e os amigos estavam todos juntos, de verdade, agora.

ooOooOoOoOooOoOOOOoO

Se você leu e gostou da fic, please, deixem reviews... =D

E estou de volta ;P


End file.
